Love Runs Out
by comewithmeifyouwant2live
Summary: Teen Wolf AU Vampires! Possibly More than a one shot. Stydia. Lydia is a fallen angel. But she had no clue until a vampire showed up at her door step claiming to be her lawful protector. This vampire happens to be Stiles. Also has Scira. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N So I'm really excited to be writing this. Vampire AU. Enjoy.  
Where: In my living room  
When: While listening to Love Runs Out by One Republic  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from MTVs show Teen Wolf. I do take credit for this idea. Vampire AU  
Chapter One

_1833  
It was early in the morning. Fog was coming up from the wet grass. The forest was dark and gloomy. Maybe it was a sign to the young man who was running through the trees. Stiles Stilinski , running at a new found speed. Faster then any horse yet stumbling over wet tree roots and rocks. Before falling all together and landing in a rock pile. Stiles groaned and sat up against the base of the tree. Catching the breath he didn't need. He knew he should keep going but he couldn't stop thinking about what Peter said. If you don't feed you'll get weaker and weaker until you die. Accept Stiles had to keep going to get to her. The only person in the world he loved. The only girl he cared for. Lydia. He got to his feet and started running again... _

_2014_

Stiles woke up in a cold sweat, breathing hard. He winced at the memory of that night. He had been to late. Another vampire had got to her and killed her. He didn't even get to say goodbye. He sighed the memory away. Laying back against the bed. Stiles felt Malia stir next to him.  
"Stiles. Darling, what's wrong?" She looked up at him with a smirk on her face. The blanket around her slightly falling off. Failing to cover her. Stiles said nothing. Ignoring her and jumping out of bed. He headed toward the shower. Malia rolled her eyes and slowly fell back to sleep.

* * *

Kira was counting in her head. Waiting for Scott to make a move. 1...2..3..4. He swung his leg out. _I knew it. _She grabbed his leg and pulled it out from under him. Causing them both to fall on the floor. Scott smiled up at her and she smiled down at him. Their faces close.

"Get a room!" Shouted Erica. Obviously annoyed.

Kira sighed, _so close._ She got off Scott and helped him up. Looking around the room awkwardly. "So what's for breakfast_?" _She asked.

"Um.. I think me and Stiles are going out for breakfast. Oh.. Uh.. Do you..uh..want to come?" Scott looked back and forth from her eyes to the floor. _Could this be anymore awkward. He thought. _

They heard a loud scream come from Derek's room. It sounded very.. moan like. "Speaking of getting a room." Stiles said walking into the kitchen. "Are you guys ready to go?" he asked Scott and Kira.

"Yeah.. uh.. let me get my money." Kira Walked off into Scott's room. Scott watched her as she shut the door slowly. Stiles grinned at him.

"You're so whipped," he told Scott. Scott rolled his eyes.

"How's Malia?" he asked smirking. Stiles grimaced.

"She's asleep, and you know I don't feel that way about her. I only stay for three reasons. One, Sex. Two, Where will I go. Three, Peter will kill me if I don't." Stiles only spoke the truth.

"Hey, Have you guys seen Kate?" Kira asked walking back into the living room. Her hair down and shoes back on. "Allison is looking for her."

"She's probably with Peter." Scott sighed, "Kissing up as usual."

" Yeah that's what I told her. Let's go." They headed out.

* * *

Lydia woke up. Yawning loudly. She sat up and checked her phone.

_1 Message from Kira Yukimura _

_Hey Lyds. Me and Scott are going to breakfast at the Diner. Do u want us to pick you up?_

_-K _

Texting Yeah back. Lydia smiled hopping out of bed to get ready. She couldn't explain the weird feeling she had about today. _Probably nothing._

* * *

_A/N_ Hey. I'm sorry it's really short or not what you expected but I think I did pretty good. I'll make the next chapter longer. In coming chapters expect **Stydia Moments. And more Scira and maybe some other ships. In the next chapter I'll introduce all the members of the Hale Vampire Clan. I hope you enjoyed. Love you guys! See You Soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey Guys! I'm back. Sorry for the slow update. Been very busy lately. But I'm back and ready to go. **  
**This chapter is skipping a little bit. I'm also going to try to switch POVs a lot. Starting with Stiles' POV. Sorry for any Grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I still don't own TW. Or any of these character. I do take credit for the Vampire AU idea though.**

_Stiles' POV in the car ride to Breakfast after picking up Lydia._

_Stiles was staring. He was staring hard, but he couldn't help it. 'She's just to beautiful.' This is insane! He thought. There's no way this is his Lydia. It can't be. It's impossible. She's impossible. He wondered if he should tell Scott. Or Peter. No! Not peter. He won't like this. But Stiles was curious. And when he's curious about something he has to get to the bottom of it. For all he knows Peter could have arranged this to happen. To test him. _

_'I think he's tested me enough.' 'I need to figure this out.' _

**_Lydia's POV _**

_As soon as Lydia was in the car. Kira took off down the road. Laughing at something Scott had said. Lydia rolled her eyes. _

_"So Lydia, where should we go eat? Any where in Beacon Hills that has the best breakfast food?" Lydia laughed. Being the only one actually from here she suggested a little diner that Danny's parents own. _

_She was feeling very uncomfortable. Like someone was watching her. She moved her eyes in the direction of the stranger in the backseat with her. An attractive male with dark hair and dark eyes wearing all black sitting beside her. He quickly adverted his eyes to the front of the car. He was very mysterious, the way he would sneak glances at her and look down at his phone. _

_"Oh! Lydia!" Kira exclaimed pulling into the parking lot at the diner." This is Scott's friend Stiles. Stiles this is Lydia." _

_"Thanks Kira, as if I couldn't figure it out myself." Stiles said both with sarcasm and sass. Kira rolled her eyes getting out of the car. Scott followed her inside the diner._

_Lydia smiled at Stiles. He just nodded a sad distant look on his face. They headed inside the diner. _

**_Later at the Hale House/Mansion 3rd person POV You'll meat most of the Clan now. _**

_Peter Hale was calling a meeting for the members of the Hale clan. One of the most biggest and powerful clans of all time. He remembered a time when they were the only clan the only power. But now they had to answer to a higher power, even if he didn't want to. If he didn't he'd never be able to be the big power again. Kissing up to the highest puts you in a good place for when that power fails. He's seen it before. And he'll do it now. _

_Derek and his trainee Braeden were the first to show up. See this new higher power believes that you must seek out these potential hunters, Vampires, and Fallen Angels. Train them and protect them. For something. Something that the higher power is obviously scared of. Braeden and Derek's relationship was a little more then just trainee and trainer. But it usually is. _

_The next to enter is Allison and Kate. Some of the strongest fighters they have in this clan. The two were once hunters but Peter thought they'd be better if they were turned. So he got Derek to turn Kate. And Scott turned Allison. At the time it seemed like a good idea. But later on the relationship for each of them was blurred. Kate had trouble keeping her self under control with her urges. She just can't help herself sometimes. Allison secluded herself with her guilt of becoming a vampire just to be with Scott. And now both relationships were difficult and nonexistent. _

_Isaac, Erica, and Boyd entered loudly and cluttered with laughter. They were the youngest and the most difficult to handle. Isaac usually keeps to himself or Allison but Erica and Boyd always had a way of influencing him. If Boyd and Erica weren't constantly causing trouble then the whole house would be calmer. _

_Scott and Kira came in hand and hand. Smiling at each others mere presence. If they weren't meant to be then the world is just cruel. Stiles came in behind them Malia tugging at his side. He pushed her off of him. Don't get him wrong he liked Malia but just as a friend. Accept Peter already wanted to sign there Marriage papers. _

_"Now that everyone's here, lets begin." Peter sighed ready to get this over with... _

_**Lydia's POV At her house, Someone unexpected at the door. **_

_Ding Dong._


End file.
